supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Winchester (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Emma Winchester is the daughter of Dean Winchester and Lydia. She is an Amazon warrior, trained to kill her father, but she refuse to go through it and was accepted by her family. She is very close to Cassandra. Biography Emma was conceived during a night hook up from her mother and father. Lydia was impregnanted by Dean and after their night, the next day, Lydia was already nine months pregnant state. Madeline and the other Amazons arrive for the cermony of Emma's birth. Madeline was the one to name Emma after the child was born. Emma was only a day old and she was capable of thinking and speaking. During when Dean came over to Lydia's home to pick up Bobby's Flask, he overheard Lydia telling Emma to stay quiet as Emma's ability to talk like a normal person disturbed the older Winchester. Later on, Dean staked outside of Lydia's house and found Emma to have gone through another fast growth rate. She was presumably physically a ten year old and was taken by Madeline, so she would be put through severe training. Emma ate human flesh, was branded with an Amazon symbol on her right wrist and extreme combat training. Emma was close to fulfilling her ceremony tradition when all that was left was to kill her father that conceived her, Dean Winchester. She arrives at the motel were Team Free will were staying at and she begged her dad to help her. Sam and Castiel were alerted by her presence and took out their weapons. Emma had doubts about kill her dad or harming anyone else. Sam and Dean convinced her of was this the life she wanted, having to go out every night and give herself up to men, so she can be impregnated and then giving up her only child to be put through the same training as she went through. Listening to her dad and uncle's words, Emma surrendered her weapon and was accepted by the Winchester Family. Her dad ask if she knew the location of the Amazon hideout and Emma agreed to end the tribe. Emma and Team Free Will arrived at the hideout and killed every single Amazon, including Madeline who was angry and betrayed by Emma's disloyalty. Emma was upset by selling her own kind out and mad at her mother, Lydia that her own mother did not fight for her freedom. Personality Emma's unique Amazon physiology allowed her to rapidly age and miraculous having the ability to think and speak very well. She does not seem oblivious human qualities unlike Cassandra, however there are a few things that Emma does not understand such as using certain types of technology like a TV. Emma is overall nice and intelligent. In only three days, she seems to have an understanding of what people, places, and objects look like and know what they are to her. Powers and Abilities Emma is stronger than the experience trained humans or hunter. Because the Amazon race was corrupted and turned into monsters, Emma is not strong as she should be. If Emma were to be purified, she'd be stronger or stronger than an Alpha Monster. She can fend off against regular monsters. * Immortality: Emma can live longer than human and potentially live more than a thousands of years without withering away. * Regeneration: Emma can heal faster than humans in only a short matter of time. If she breaks a limb, it will heal in just a few hours. If she suffers from severe injuries, it would take days or a week. * Super Senses: Emma's enhanced sight, hearing, and smell are far superior than nay human, but lesser than a monster. Her senses allow her to track her prey easily. * Super Speed: Emma can move faster than any human. She can outrun the world's best Olympic runners and move quicker than the fast monsters. * Super Stamina: Emma can last longer than a human can in physical activities or fights. She still needs food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain herself, but not at the same degree as a human. * Super Strength: As an Amazon, Emma has incredible physical strength to overwhelm humans and regular monsters. If Emma were to be purified, she'd be stronger than any Alpha Monster or regular demons, but she'd still be physically inferior to angels, stronger demons, Adam, Eve, Leviathans, the Ancient Ones, Reapers, Deities, or hybrids. Vulnerabilities Emma is strong for an Amazon, but whether she is corrupted or purified, she is still vulnerable to many beings, objects or weaponry. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, Trapping * Magic: Emma can be influenced by magic like any other human and it cam harm or kill her. * Mortality: Emma maybe an Amazon, but she retains mortality. Emma cannot get sick from human aliments or diseases, but she can be harm by human weaponry. Destroying Beings * Angels: Any angel, even the lower status can kill Emma. * Cambion: Any Cambion can kill her with ease. * Deities: Harmonia and Ares easily converted the Amazon race into monsters, so any deity can annihilate the amazon race to extinction. * Demons: A Demon can possess or kill Emma. * Monsters: Emma is strong as a regualr monster, but if she is not careful, then any monster can kill her. Even purififed, she'd still has to be careful with Alpha Monsters. Adam, Eve, the Ancient Ones, and Leviathans can easily overwhelm and kill her. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can kill her with ease. * Primordial Entity: The first beings in existence can destroy Emma instantly. * Reaper: A Reaper can instantly kill her. Weapons * All types of Weaponry Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Winchester Family Category:Species Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters